Baekhyun's discoveries
by annalied
Summary: EXO has a free friday night, Baekhyun wants to sleep, but he ends up finding out some "interesting" things about his band members instead... ONE-SHOT. I rate this as a T because of some hints of sex... but it's very innocent x)


Please read this, it's not that long is it? Enjoy my crappy fanfic ;)

* * *

Believe it or not, but all twelve members of EXO have a free weekend at the same time. Baekhyun can't remember the last time that happened (if it ever has happened before, that is). They just finished the Friday off with a talkshow, which ended up being completely outgoing because of a certain person (*cough*Chanyeol*cough*), and he has never been so tired. Ok, maybe. But whatever.

And what do you do when you are exhausted? You get back to the dorm, change into pyjamas and go to sleep. Baekhyun fantazises about his pillow already and almost falls asleep in the car. When they walk into the dorm, he thinks of sleeping until he can't do it anymore, until he has slept for at least 10 hours… _Oh, that sweet pillow is waiting for me,_ he thinks.

"LET'S DRINK!" Chanyeol shouts.

_Wait, what?_

"YEEEESS!"

_Are they seriously…_

"XIUMIN-HYUNG, GO GET THE BOOZE!"

_Am I the only person who's tired here?_

"LET'S STAY UP ALL NIGHT!"

_Obviously._

And that's how Baekhyun ends up staying up all night, even though he is exhausted, sweating, pissed off because he is so tired and has a runny nose. _Ah, what the hell._

"Leader Thuho, can I drink toooo…?" Sehun asks Suho, using his best aegyo. Suho says something like "Sehun, you can drink, you are over 18…" Sehun grins widely and giggles, still caught up in being aegyo. Well, he _is_ damn good at it, and the lisp just makes it better. He starts begging everyone to have "jutht _one_ glath" of booze, and he succeeds.

And that's how Baekhyun ends up being the only sober guy in the room, because he is _very _good at resisting Sehun's aegyo. He's proud of it, and Sehun stops trying to make him drunk after one hour of begging with puppy-eyes.

And that's how Baekhyun, as the only sober guy, discovers some interesting things.

You see, most members of EXO get very lovey-dovey when they're drunk. Well, except for Kris, who falls asleep on the couch 10 minutes after his second beer. _Dammit, Kris, I thought you said you could handle alcohol… _

Anyways. Baekhyun sees how Tao, who sits down opposite of Kris's couch, slowly moves towards M's leader as the time ticks by, until he is sitting on the floor in front of the couch, playing with Kris's hair.

Jongin is suddenly _very _interested in Kyungsoo's biceps. _I swear, Jongin has a muscle fetish_, Baekhyuns first thinks, but he changes his mind when Jongin drags Kyungsoo to his lap and strokes his hairtenderly. _Okay, maybe just a Kyungsoo fetish then_, he adds. Kyungsoo is out cold until he wakes up at midnight and stumbles into his and Jongin's bedroom. Nobody (but Baekhyun, of course) notices that Jongin does the same 5 minutes later. And Baekhyun _really, really_ wishes he doesn't hear those creaking sounds and low moans escaping from their room.

Luhan, cheeks pink from the alcohol, seems to pick hair strands from Sehun's T-shirt, but Baekhyn suspects that is is just an excuse to touch the maknae.

_Alcohol does really weird things to people. Who knew so many of us were bent? Could've figured Tao and Luhan out, but Jongin and Kyungsoo? I had no idea._

Sehun is occupied by trying to explain some sort of childhood memory to Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Chanyeol and Suho, who sit around him like children sit around a fake Santa Claus on Christmas.

Something about Sehun seems out of place, but Baekhyun just tells himself that he is imagining it, he doesn't even know what it is.

"…I'm telling you, that girl was insane…anyway, I ran into a tree." Xiumin and Chen laugh too loudly, the others look like question marks. "Sehun, where did the tree come from?" Luhan asks in a girly voice. Sehun rolls his eyes in a very bitchy way and Baekhyun snickers to himself. "OMG Luhan, didn't you listen? Sheesh. Okay, a tree comes from a seed, which is planted in the earth…"

Now Baekhyun realizes what's wrong with Sehun. And it's perhaps even weirder than Kyungsoo and Jongin being gay for each other.

_ Alcohol does very weird things, indeed. _

_Sehun stops lisping when he's drunk. _

* * *

Sooo, that was my first fanfic ever. It was fun to write x) please leave feedback if it's needed. Or if it's not needed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
